La Primogénita
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: En cuanto la vio sabía que sería su orgullo. Este fic participa en reto especial del foro de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black


**La Primogénita**

Por **Anyza Malfoy**

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el__**"Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

_No hay cínicos, no hay materialistas. Todo hombre es un idealista, sólo que sucede con demasiada frecuencia que tiene un ideal equivocado._

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) Escritor británico._

-¿Dónde está?

-Buena tarde padre – El joven contesto mientras dejaba pasar al hombre mayor

-Bestia inútil llévate esto y desaparece – El joven veía entregar los guantes de piel de dragón, el sombrero de copa alta y la capa negra.

Con el bastón donde estaba el escudo de los Black golpeo al inmundo elfo.

La criatura asustada corría queriendo desaparecer de la vista de ese hombre, sabía que si estaba de malas podía maldecirlo.

-¿Dónde está? Te he preguntado –Cygnus Black miraba con impaciencia a su hijo. Él que estaba acostumbrado a que los demás le obedecieran y reaccionaran de manera inmediata, se mostraba enojado al ver que tenía que repetir la pregunta.

-Disculpa usted padre, ambos se encuentran en la recamara principal –Pollux bajo la vista, se sintió avergonzado ante la falta que había cometido.

-Entonces vamos –Cygnus se encamino en esa dirección

-Padre me gustaría decirle

-Calla no me digas, lo veré con mis propios ojos

-Pero..

-Dije que calles

-Sí padre, disculpe usted

Pollux siguió a su severo padre, sabía que aunque quisiera hablar y decir algunas palabras, no podía, pues sería una falta de respeto a su progenitor, así que solo rezo a Merlín que no se enojara aquel día, principalmente que no se fuera a desilusionar de él.

Ambos entraron a la recamara, en la cama se encontraba Irma Black antes Crabbe. En su cara se reflejaba el cansancio, pero en cuanto vio a su suegro, enderezo la espalda y miraba con esa altivez propia de los de su sangre.

Cygnus Black estiro los brazos, donde recibió el pequeño bulto que tenía su nuera, aquello le llenaba de orgullo. Un nuevo Black en la familia, su primer nieto…

-Es niña –Pollux e Irma se miraban impacientes ante el siguiente movimiento del patriarca, pues ellos también deseaban un niño como primogénito.

Ambos jóvenes no sabían que decir, esperaban con los nervios de punta alguna palabra más.

-¿Cómo se llamara? –Cygnus seguía sosteniendo en brazos a la pequeña, la cual dormía en ese momento.

-Pensábamos ponerle como la abuela, Úrsula

-¡No! –El hombre grito, provocando que la bebe despertara y vio los ojos de la pequeña –Se llamara Walburga –Cygnus sonrió a la pequeña, que le miraba fijamente –Walburga Black.

Desde aquel día Cygnus Black había cambiado, aunque tuvo más nietos y entre ellos varones, Walburga era su consentida, la niña que seguiría sus pasos, tendría los mismos ideales. Ella llevaría con honor el apellido Black.

A donde fuera él su nieta le acompañaba, a la única que le permitía hablar y compartir sus pensamientos, era su orgullo en cada paso que daba.

Walburga le mostraba a su abuelo que compartía las mismas idea sobre los sangre pura y la manera correcta de comportarse de un Black.

Ella sabia cuan orgulloso estaba de mostrar que en sus venas corría la magia, que sería una bruja.

Él le regalo la lechuza que le acompañaría en Hogwarts, también le acompaño a comprar todo en el callejón Diagon, donde también le hacia hincapié sobre su pureza de sangre y mostraba desprecio hacia un muggle o mestizo. Su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo en que esa clase de personas estuvieran en un colegio de tanto prestigio como lo era Hogwarts.

Ella no decepcionaba a su abuelo mientras estudio y fue seleccionada para estar en la única casa donde estaban los mejores, donde él estuvo, donde se podía tener amigos sinceros. En la casa de las serpientes "Slytherin".

Vio su complacencia cuando se caso con su primo segundo Orion Black

Y la última felicidad que ella pudo darle a su abuelo antes de que muriera fue a su bisnieto Sirius.

Juro en su lecho de muerte que les inculcaría a cada hijo que tuviera todo aquello que él le enseño, pues los ideales de un sangre pura siempre prevalecerían y su familia llevarían con orgullo el apellido Black.

* * *

_Anyza Malfoy_

_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur_


End file.
